LL Icicle J
by Grays83718
Summary: LL Icicle J. (Ladies Love Icicle Junior) is about Cameron Mahkent a.k.a. Icicle Jr. who is the center of attention of the female characters of Young Justice. Each scenario Icicle Jr will encounter someone. How will he deal with the attraction he's getting.
1. Cameron and Jade

**Gotham City **

**September 15, 20:21 EDT**

Icicle Jr. is walking the streets of Gotham arrive to Artemis' house after receiving a text from her.

He knocks on the door but the door was already open.

The Icy Villain enters the house and sees no one is here.

"_Hello" _he says hoping someone would answer. _"Artemis; I got your text. Are you home" _Icicle Jr. calls out her name but no one answers.

The door closes and a shadowed figure appears _"she's not here but I am" _saying it in a flirtatious voice.

Cameron sees the figure approaching him and positions himself to deliver an ice blast.

The figure revealed to be Cheshire, and Icicle Jr. attempting to ice blast her _"I, I, I, I don't want any trouble." _

Cheshire takes off her mask _"chill Cam; I don't want to fight you. I just wanted to see you."_

"_We're you the one who text me" _Icicle Jr. asks Cheshire.

"_Maybe" _as she smiles at the icy villain. _"I'm going to take that as a yes" _Icicle Jr. then asks _"why did you?"_

"_Something is bothering me, so I'm going to only ask once" _Cheshire takes out her sword and approaches Icicle Jr. She gets closer while Cameron walks backward until he's bumps the wall behind him.

Cheshire strikes her sword at Icicle Jr. but instead nails it against the wall. _"I thought you were going to kill me" _said a relived Icicle Jr.

"_Nah, I just want to ask you; what does my sister see in you" _as Cheshire get closer to the icy villain.

"_You know the deal; we've been friends for years" _as Cameron explains to Jade.

"_I never knew how cute you are" _Jade moves her finger up and down on Icicle Junior's face. She then proceeds to move her finger down to his chest. As her finger is about to go lower; _"you're playing a prank are you" _Cameron asks Jade.

"_Oh Cam; you think I would play a joke about me saying how cute you are" _as Cheshire asks Icicle Jr. in a flirtatious voice.

"_Do you have say it like that" _Cameron asks Jade about her talking flirtatious.

"_It's turning you on isn't it" _Jade proceeds put her finger on his lips. She looks into Cameron's eyes and starts to kiss him on the lips. Icicle Jr. with eyes open still in confusion closes his eyes.

They continue to kiss passionately into the night.


	2. Cameron and Megan

**Chicago **

**October 9, 18:30 CDT**

"_I hope this is Artemis this time"_ the icy villain approaches to an apartment building. He rings the bell and someone opens the door. The person that opens the door is Artemis. _"Cam; long time no see" _Artemis is happy to see her old friend. _"Yeah same to you" _as Icicle Jr. looks at Artemis _"wow babe you look good."_

"_Oh god" _Artemis has disgusted look on her face after Cameron said that. _"What are you doing here? I thought you were living with your mom" _said a confused Icicle Jr.

"_Oh I'm just visiting a friend. I'm not going to be here that long" _Artemis tells Cameron.

Artemis then gets closer to Cameron smiling at him. _"Um don't you have a boyfriend" _as Icicle Jr. steps back an inch. _"What you mean Wally? Oh don't worry he won't know about it as long as you keep it a secret" _Artemis wraps her arms around Icicle Jr. into the position of kissing him.

But Cameron pushes her away _"I don't know babe, I had a rough few weeks. Your sister was coming on to me. Thank god I left."_

"_Jade tried to come on to you" _Artemis raised her eyebrow. _"She said I was cute" _the icy villain says to Artemis. _"Well you are cute" _Artemis wraps her arms around him again.

She then kisses Cameron on the lips. His cheeks turn red and kiss Artemis as well. It was best night of Icicle Junior's life making out with his childhood friend when Artemis shape-shift back to Miss Martian. Icicle Jr. still kisses her unaware that he is kissing Miss Martian puts his hands around her body.

Icicle Jr. opens his eyes and sees he is kissing Miss Martian. _"Martian; what's going on" _the icy villain pushes her away. _"Artemis was never here was she" _Cameron asks Miss Martian. _"She was never here I just lure you here" _M'gann just smiles at Icicle Jr. _"Haven't you broken my heart already when you impersonated Tuppence Terror" _Cameron tells Miss M.

"_I know what I did was wrong, and well I wanted to say I'm sorry for doing that to you" _as Miss Martian places her hand on Icicle Junior's shoulder. _"Oh um I accept your apology. I should get going" _Cameron was about leave but Miss Martian softly pushes against the wall. _"I don't want you to leave" _Miss Martian tells Cameron.

"_But w, w, what about Superboy" _Icicle Jr. becomes nervous. _"Su-per-boy" _Miss Martian pretends not to know who he is. _"You know Superboy your boyfriend, has serious anger problems, he wears a black shirt with the Superman symbol on his chest" _said Icicle Jr.

"_Oh Superboy; Hello Megan" _as she smacks herself on the head _"don't worry; I sent him to the store to get some ice cream so he won't be for awhile."_

Miss Martian starts to kiss Icicle Junior repeatedly on his cheeks _"well at least you're not asking me to have sex with you."_

"_You want to go to my room" _as she grabs his hand. _"You know you want to" _as Miss Martian is dragging him to the bedroom but then someone is trying to open the door. _"Shit he's back" _Miss Martian eyes wide open.

"_Crap where do I go" _is what Icicle Jr. said who starts to panic. Icicle Jr. looks for a place to hide but notices the open window. He jumps out the window but didn't realize how far up he was in Miss Martian's apartment and lands onto to some bags of garbage.

Miss Martian checks on the icy villain through the window when Superboy opens the door. _"Sorry I took so long, but I didn't what flavor you wanted so I got you strawberry" _Superboy says to Miss Martian. _"M'gann; why is it so cold in here" _Superboy tries to warm himself up. _"Well we are in Chicago and it is known as the windy city" _Miss Martian responds.

Icicle Jr. starts to get up from the garbage he landed on and starts limping away from Miss Martian's apartment. _"What else can happen" _Cameron asks himself.


	3. Cameron and Barbara

**Gotham City **

**October 20, 19:00 EST**

Icicle Jr. is walking the alleys of Gotham. _"I better not draw attention to people" _Icicle says to himself.

As he continues to walk the alley; _"Don't move mon" _said masked man with a Jamaican accent who appears wielding a flamethrower. _"Bad idea" _as Icicle Jr. is attempting to ice blast the masked man. _"Don't even think about it" _saidanother masked man appears with two more men wielding flamethrowers in hand behind the icy villain.

"_Oh great" _Icicle Jr. puts his hands up _"I'm not in the mood for this." "To fucking bad mon" _as one of the masked men pokes Icicle Junior's back with the tip of the flamethrower. _"Watch it with that. Hey wait minute I didn't do anything" _Cameron tells the masked man. _"We don't care. Now hand over the money" _the masked man aims the flamethrower in front of his face.

"_Dude; I don't have any money" _Cameron says the masked man. _"No money; then it's time to torch your ass mon" _said the masked man behind Icicle Jr. As the four is about to torch the icy villain; someone throws a batarang at one of the masked men causing it to drop the flamethrower from his hand.

The four masked men including Icicle Jr. look to see threw that and suddenly Batgirl appears. _"Oh shit mon its Batgirl" _said one of the masked men. _"Get that bitch" _the masked man attempts to throw a punch at Batgirl but she blocks it and leg sweeps him. One of them tries to shoot with the flamethrower but Batgirl quickly grabs the masked man and throws him to the wall. She then delivers a roundhouse kick to the other knocking him out. The last one is about leave when he knocked out by Icicle Junior's ice-like hammer _"that's for trying to burn me alive."_

Batgirl and Icicle Jr. are the only ones left standing. _"I'm not going back to Belle Rave" _Icicle Jr. tells Batgirl in anger. _"How could you be so mean? After I just rescued you" _Batgirl gets all sad covering her face to pretend she's crying. _"Oh no, no I, I didn't mean to be angry" _Icicle Jr. hugs Batgirl trying to stop her from crying.

"_You okay now right" _Cameron stops hugging Barbara. _"Well got to go now bye" _said Icicle Jr. as he leaves. _"Wait a minute" _as Batgirl grabs the hand of the icy villain as she closes her eyes and leans her face forward. _"What are you doing" _Icicle Jr. with a confused look asks Batgirl. _"I just saved your life and you don't want to give me a kiss" _Batgirl responds. _"Can I just shake your hand instead" _Icicle Jr. asks Batgirl. She responds _"you, you, you think I'm ugly don't you" _as Batgirl pretends to cry again.

"_Oh no, no, no I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry" _as Icicle Jr. puts his hand on her shoulder _"you're not ugly." _She pretends to wipe the tears of her eyes then says cheerfully _"oh good" _as closes her eyes and leans her face forward again. As Icicle is about kiss Batgirl on the cheek; she grabs the icy villain's face and kisses him on the lips. Batgirl even shoves her tongue down Cameron's throat.

Icicle Junior struggles to get Batgirl off him and after five minutes of struggling; she let's go of him. _"Man; you're a good kisser"_ as Batgirl blows another kiss at him. _"You kissed me" _said Icicle Jr. _"Yeah, but you like it" _Batgirl gets closer to Cameron's face. _"Look I, I got to go, um thanks for helping" _as Icicle Jr. is attempting to leave. _"Wait don't go, if you're feeling a bit nervous, we can go back to my place and I'll relieve the tension you have" _Batgirl tells Icicle Jr., but runways _"sorry can't hear you."_

Batgirl is upset that Icicle Jr. left while the four masked men gets up from the assault. _"Hey mon; you owe us 200 dollars" _one of the masked men said. _"Oh where are my manners? Okay come and I'll you guys the money" _Batgirl tells the four masked men. As the four men wait for Batgirl to give them the money; she reaches into her utility belt and throws a smoke pellet instead.

Four men are coughing as green smoke is released causing the men to be knocked out. _"You son of a…bitch" _the masked man said who falls asleep. Batgirl takes out her Batrope and shoots it on the roof _"later bitches" _and leaves.


	4. Cameron and Karen

**Star City **

**November 1, 10:00 PDT**

Icicle Jr. just got off the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. _**"This has become completely crazy. First Cheshire, then Miss Martian, and now Batgirl; what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not that attractive am I? Is it something I've been using as cologne? No, it can't be. Well at least it's over" **_Icicle Jr. says in his mind as he starts drying himself off with the towel.

He exits the bathroom still wiping the water off his face, unaware that Bumblebee is lying on the couch. _"Hey icy" _Bumblebee tells Icicle Jr. who's still drying himself off. _"What's up" _Icicle Jr. responds who doesn't realize that Bumblebee is lying on the couch. Cameron stops and looks to see Bumblebee _"how did you get in here?"_

"_Through the window" _Karen responds. Icicle Jr. looks at the window and notices a small hole. _"Did you blast a hole in my window" _Cameron asks Karen. _"Um no that was like that" _Bumblebee tells the icy villain. Icicle Jr. goes to the window and touches it. _"It's hot. I can't believe you blasted my window" _Icicle Jr. gets in Bumblebee's face.

"_Oh I like it when you're angry with me" _Bumblebee tells Icicle Jr. _"What is wrong with you" _the icy villain asks Karen. _"Nothing's wrong with me except" _said Bumblebee who then gets closer to Icicle Junior's face _"god you're hot."_

"_**Oh no not again" **_is what Icicle Jr. said in his mind. _"I appreciate the compliment but aren't you seeing someone" _Cameron asks. _"No, not really" _she responds to the icy villain. _"Really" _Icicle Jr. raises his eyebrow. _"Oh yeah I just forgot. I do have a boyfriend. Silly me" _said Karen.

Bumblebee gets off the couch and approaches Icicle Jr. _"You have such pretty eyes" _as she puts her hand on his face. Karen then proceeds to blow on Cameron's ear. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; cut that out" _Icicle Jr. tells Bumblebee. _"Cut what out" _Bumblebee slowly kisses him on the cheeks. _"What is wrong with you" _as Icicle Jr. pushes Bumblebee away.

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why did you push me away? Are you gay" _Bumblebee asks Icicle Jr. _"There is nothing with me, you're kissing my cheek, blowing in ear, and I am not gay" _Cameron responds to Karen's four questions. _"You pushed me away and you're not gay" _said Bumblebee.

"_Then why are you doing this" _a confused Cameron asks Karen. _"Because I can" _Bumblebee respondsas she continues to slowly kiss Icicle Jr. on the cheeks. As she about kiss Icicle Jr. on the lips; her cell phone rings. Karen checks her phone and it shows Zatanna on the caller ID. _"Oh crap" _she whispers to herself.

"_Zatanna; hey girl what's up" _Karen tells the magician over the cell phone. _**"Bumblebee; where are you" **_Zatanna asks Bumblebee. _"Girl you know I'm with Guardian" _Bumblebee told a lie to Zatanna. _"No you're not-oof" _Icicle Jr. tells Bumblebee but she elbows him on the stomach. _**"You're seeing him aren't you" **_Zatanna asks Karen. _"Yeah; I told you I'm seeing Guardian" _Karen is still secretly lying to Zatanna.

"_**I'm talking about that sexy ass Icicle Junior" **_Zatanna catches Bumblebee her lie. _"I, I, I'm not with that creep" _Bumblebee is trying to maintain her lie. _**"Llet em esohw htiw uoy" **_Zatanna chants a spell over the phone. _"I'm in with Icicle Junior" _Bumblebee blurts it out after Zatanna cast a spell on her. After Zatanna causes Bumblebee to spill the beans; Icicle Jr. starts laughing at her _"you find this funny" _Bumblebee gets in the icy villain's face.

"_I kind of do actually" _Cameron responds. _**"You know what's funny? This; tropelet eht yci nialliv tuo eht esuoh" **_Zatanna casts a spell causing Icicle Jr. to disappear in a puff of smoke. _"Zatanna; where's Icicle Junior" _Bumblebee asks Zatanna over the phone. _**"What-I can't hear you—you are breaking—up" **_Zatanna pretends to make static sounds over phone and hang up on Bumblebee.

"_Son of a bitch" _Karen says herself knowing she lost her chance with Icicle Jr.


	5. Cameron and Zatanna

**New York City **

**November 1, 12:00 EDT**

Icicle Jr. slowly wakes up _"oh man; where am I?" _Cameron finds himself in a hotel room but not just a cheap motel, an expensive one. _**"How did I get here? The only thing I remember is that I was in my house and Bumblebee tried to seduce me, and I disappeared in smoke. What's going on here" **_Icicle says in his mind as he gets up. He looks outside the window and he is 15 stories up. Icicle Jr. continues to look outside when; someone sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes.

"_Guess who" _said Zatanna who's covering Cameron's eyes. _"I know this is not Artemis" _said Icicle Jr. _"You're right; I'm not Artemis, but I am one sexy magician" _Zatanna says it closer to Cameron's ear. _"Oh no" _is only thing Icicle Jr. said who turns around and sees Zatanna. _"Did you bring me here" _the icy villain asks the female magician. _"May-be" _Zatanna's playing dumb responds to Icicle Jr.

"_I'm going to say you did bring me here" _Icicle Jr. says to Zatanna. _"Okay I did" _said Zatanna who gets closer to Cameron _"you have such beautiful eyes."_

"_Oh come on not you too" _said a nervous Icicle Jr. _"What are you talking about sexy" _Zatanna stares at him with admiration. _"This is what I'm talking about; saying I have beautiful eyes and calling me sexy" _Icicle Jr. tells Zatanna. _"Did you say beautiful ass or eyes" _Zatanna asks Icicle Jr. The icy villain slaps himself on the head _"you know I said eyes."_

"_Sorry I have a hard time understanding you; especially when I'm mesmerized by your appearance, and that sweet ass" _as Zatanna stares at him still in admiration. _"Aren't you with Nightwing" _Cameron asks the female magician. _"Are you serious? All Nightwing likes to do is spend time on the computer. Who needs the computer when you can have all of this" _Zatanna responds by showing Icicle Junior her appearance.

"_Um yeah who, who needs the computer" _said Icicle Jr. who starts to get nervous then says in his mind _**"damn she's smoking. What am I thinking? I can't do this, but oh god she got a banging body. Why would Nightwing spend his time on the computer? He got this magician that he could do whatever he wants and instead he spends his time on the computer."**_

"_Are you thinking about me" _Zatanna asks Icicle Jr. who is moving her finger on his chest. _"Did you break up with Nightwing because he spends more with work than with you" _Cameron asks. _"No, we weren't meant for each other" _Zatanna responds. _**"Bullshit" **_is what the icy villain said in his mind.

"_Are you sure you are not thinking about me" _Zatanna asks the icy villain again. _"Really Zatanna; I'm not thinking about you" _Icicle Junior responds. Zatanna smirks and whispers into Cameron's ear _"llet em tahw uoy erew gnikniht tuoba."_

"_Damn she's smoking. What am I thinking? I can't do this, but oh god she got a banging body. Why would Nightwing spend his time on the computer? He got this magician that he could do whatever he wants and instead he spends his time on the computer. Bullshit" _as Icicle tells Zatanna after she cast a spell on him.

After saying that; Icicle Jr. covers his mouth and has an embarrassing look on his face. _"So, you were thinking about me" _said Zatanna who wraps her arms around Icicle Junior's neck. _"That's not fair, you made me say it by chanting one of your spells" _as Icicle Jr. complains.

"_Are you upset icy" _Zatanna still have her arms wrapped around his neck. _"Icy" _is the only thing Cameron said. _"You like it? It's my pet name for you" _said Zatanna. _"Um it's nice" _said a nervous Icicle Jr. _"No need to get nervous I won't bite. Not unless you want me to" _Zatanna tells the icy villain.

"_Look; you're cute and but I think I should be going" _Icicle Junior tries to go for the door. _"Wait; don't go" _Zatanna blocks Cameron's exit _"I'll tell you what; I will take you back to your house if you have sex with me."_

"_I, I, I, I, I, you'll take me back home" _Icicle Jr. is having second thoughts. _"Yep" _said Zatanna who then chants _"ekat ffo ym sehtolc" _Zatanna makes her clothes disappear and all Icicle Junior sees is her naked self.

"_Aren't you cold" _Icicle Jr. asks Zatanna who is naked. _"If I was you; you better warm me up" _Zatanna spreads her arms open.

Icicle Junior; who couldn't resist rushes to a naked Zatanna and hugs her.


	6. Cameron and Raquel

**Star City **

**November 20, 22:10 PDT**

Icicle Jr. is at his house sleeping. It's snowing outside, not very odd because weird weather always takes place. It could be thunderstorm during the winter, snowing during the spring, or it could be incredibly mild in month of December. Icicle Jr. had a crazy rollercoaster ride for the past two months. He's been dealing with Cheshire, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Zatanna; all of them showing their affection to the icy villain and even make sexual advices to him as well.

Icicle Jr. gets up from bed after five hours of sleep. He went to the fridge to get a late night snack. He opens the freezer to grab a pint of strawberry frozen yogurt. He closes the freezer and heads to the room where the T.V. is at.

As he heads to the room; Icicle Jr. gets trapped in a blue force field. _'What, what gives? Let me out of here" _as Icicle Jr. struggles with force field he's in. _"Calm down sweetie; I'll let you go if you could answer me this question. Do you find me attractive" _said Rocket who was one that put Icicle Junior in a force field.

"_Oh no; not again" _said Icicle Jr. _"What do you mean not again" _Rocket asks Cameron. _"What is wrong with you guys? I'm not that attractive" _said the icy villain who's still trapped in the force field. _"How can you say you're not that attractive? You fine thing" _said Rocket. Raquel then notices Icicle Junior is holding a pint of frozen yogurt. _"Strawberry frozen yogurt my favorite. Can I have some" _Rocket asks Icicle Jr.

"_But I was going to eat" _said an upset Icicle Jr. _"We can share" _Rocket gives Icicle Jr. a suggestion. _"I, I don't know what to say" _as Icicle Jr. is lost for words. _"Share the frozen yogurt with me and I'll release you from the force field" _Raquel tells Cameron.

With no options; _"oh alright, I'll let you have it" _said Icicle Jr. _"You don't want to share with me" _as Rocket pretends to cry. _"Not again" _as Icicle smacks himself on the head _"oh okay we can share." _Rocket releases Icicle Junior from the force field she put him.

They both sit down on chair where the table is at and both take spoons of the frozen yogurt. _"So, what do you mean by not again" _Rocket asks. _"Where do I start? Cheshire lured me into Artemis' house after I received her so called text and was hitting on me, Miss Martian was disguised as Artemis lured me all the way to Chicago and kissed me, Batgirl tried to hit on me and I think she hired some goons to attack me, Bumblebee broke into my house and hit on me as well, and Zatanna magically abducted me and seduced me" _as Icicle Jr. tells Rocket what has happened to him.

"_Wow, you're chick magnet. Go Icy" _said Raquel. _"Aw gee, stop" _as Icicle Jr. covers his face as he is trying not to blush. _"You're not going to hit on me" _Icicle Jr. asks Rocket.

"_Have I tried to hit on you" _Rocket responds to Icicle Jr. with another question. _"Well you did ask me if I find you attractive" _Cameron tells Raquel. _"Well do you" _as she asks the icy villain.

"_You look alright" _as Icicle Jr. scratches his head. _"Alright, I look damn good. Alright my ass" _Rocket tells Icicle Jr. who didn't like his response.

"_Okay you look damn good; satisfied" _as Icicle Jr. puts his hands up to calm Rocket down. _"Oh don't worry; I'm not upset. Everyone is entitled to an opinion" _as Rocket places her hand on Cameron's hand.

Cameron gets nervous of the fact Rocket just placed her hand on top of his _"oh that's good to hear." "You know you're cool to talk to. I don't why you have to be a criminal" _said Raquel.

"_Well chicks do dig bad boys" _Icicle Jr. tells Rocket. _"I know that's right" _as Rocket smiles at what Icicle Jr. said.

Cameron plays it safe knowing that Rocket is just being friendly and not hitting on him. _"I would love to stay longer and eat this frozen yogurt and talk to you but I got to go. It's getting late" _as Rocket looks at the clock. _"Oh crap I didn't know what time it was" _as Icicle Junior also notices time _"we've been talking all night."_

"_Yeah such a shame you're criminal and that I'm engaged or I would've gone out with you. See you around" _said Rocket who gives Icicle Jr. a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. Icicle Junior finishes the frozen yogurt _"at least nothing happened" _and heads back to sleep.

The next morning; Icicle Jr. wakes up to see sunrise. As he stretches; he notices an arm on top of him. Icicle Jr. looks and sees Rocket. _"Morning icy" _said Raquel as she wakes up.

"_**Oh great" **_Icicle Jr. says in his mind.


	7. Cameron and Artemis

Icicle Jr. slowly opens his eyes. He wakes up to find himself in a room. Icicle Jr. looks around the room looks like a coliseum. The icy villain walks around at the room and tries to find an exit. He sees a big door in front of him. As Icicle Junior is about to leave; the door opens and an individual wearing a robe with a hood over their head appears along with nine others.

"_What's going on"_ as Icicle Junior starts to panic asks the individual. _"We want you"_ said the individual in a robotic voice_. "Why, why me"_ icy villain steps back against the wall in fear asks the individual. The individual responds _"why? Why not? You're every woman's dream and every man's nightmare."_

One of the individuals approaches Cameron and checks him out. The individual lifts his arms up and lets it fall _"hmm, I don't mind him being in my dreams." "Keep your hormones in check. We have bigger business to attend to"_ the hooded individual tells the other. The hooded one focuses its attention to Icicle Junior "you are the one that women find you attractive."

"_Are you Wonder Woman"_ Icicle Jr. asks the individual as he tries to take a peek under the hood_. "I'm not Wonder Woman"_ a defensive individual tells Icicle Jr. _"So defensive; are you sure"_ as Cameron gets closer to the hooded one. _"My god he smells so good"_ as the individual whispers that. _"Back off you"_ the other hooded individual tells Cameron in a Southern accent. _"You have a Southern accent. Whoa, whoa, whoa; Tuppence is that you"_ as Icicle Jr. recognizes the accent. The hooded individual grabs the other by the arm _"you; place the collar inhibitor on him and you; come with me big mouth."_

"_What's the big idea"_ hooded individual with the south accents ask the other. _"I thought I told you not to say anything"_ the hooded one responds.

"_He was attempting to take off the hood. You dumbass"_ the hooded one with southern accent tells the other. _"Who are you calling a dumbass? I'll kick your ass back to Texas"_ as the hooded one gets threatens other hooded one. The others see this and try to intervene while leaving Icicle Jr. who is wearing an inhibitor collar alone.

"_What's going on with you two"_ the hooded one approaches the two others asking them both.

"_She opened her fat mouth"_ the hooded one tells the other.

"_I was trying to make sure Junior over there doesn't take a peek under the hood. Dumbass"_ the hooded one with the Southern accent tells the other who said fat mouth.

"_See, see you did again. I'm not a dumbass. You cornbread hillbilly slut"_ as the hooded individual gets in the other individual's face.

"_Go back France, you bitch"_ as the hooded one with the Southern accent pushes the other hooded one and they both start fighting. The hooded individuals try to separate their own but not paying attention; Icicle Junior has left the room. _"Um guys, Icicle Junior left the room"_ the hooded one tells the others. _"How could you let him get away"_ the hooded one gets in the other hooded one's face.

"_Look at what you plum did. Baby girl"_ the hooded individual with the Southern accent tells the other.

"_Shut your mouth"_ said the hooded one.

"_Find him"_ the hooded one orders the others.

The hooded individuals leave the room to find Icicle Jr. Cameron is in the hallway hoping to find a way out of the place. He hears talking in the background. _"Crap I got to find somewhere to hide"_ Icicle Junior says to himself. He sees several lockers and goes inside one of them. Three of the hooded individuals appear as the icy villain sees them through the opening of the locker.

"_Where did he go?"_

"_I don't know, but he must be here somewhere."_

"_Well find him"_ the hooded individual tells them both. As the two hooded individuals leave; the third hooded individual remains and focuses the attention at the locker. _"Shit I think it found me"_ as Icicle Junior whispers.

The individual approaches closer to the locker. _"I know you're in there, so don't be afraid. I'm not going to bite. Not unless you want me to" _as hooded individual tells Cameron who notices he's in the locker. _"Well if you say you're going to bite me then I'll come out" _Icicle Junior tells the hooded one. _"Come closer to the door" _Cameron tells the individual. As the hooded one gets closer the locker door; _"psych" _Icicle Junior shouts kicking the door knocking out the individual.

Icicle Junior gets out of the locker and sees the unconscious hooded individual. _"Let's see who's underneath the hood"_ said Icicle Junior who attempting to remove the hood.

"_Hey; did you hear that?"_

"_It came from over there."_

"_Oh man"_ said Cameron as he runs to find somewhere else to hide. The group wearing robe with hoods over their heads appears to see one of their own on the floor.

"_What happened?"_

"_He hit me with the metal door, and he ran that way"_ as the hooded individual who is down points to the left. _"After him"_ the hooded one tells the other. Icicle Junior sees an open door and goes inside. As he enters; there was not where to hide _"shit I'm screwed."_

"_Keep searching"_ said the hooded individual who sees the door open. Cameron sees this and hides, hoping to get the jump on the hooded individual. The hooded one enters the room _"I know you're in here."_

Icicle Jr. takes this opportunity and ambushes the individual. Cameron tries to get hood off but the individual fights him off. The hooded individual tries to roundhouse kick Icicle Jr. but he catches the individual's leg and trips the hooded one to the floor hard. _"Alright; enough of this; time to see who you really are"_ said Cameron as he tries to the hood off. The individual struggles with Icicle Junior from trying to rip hood off. After two minutes of struggle; Icicle Jr. finally rips the hood off and is shock to find out who it is.

"_Artemis; you're, you're, you're the individual. What the hell is going"_ Icicle Junior asks his childhood friend. Artemis takes off the roof and she's wearing her Tigress costume _"what's the matter? Are you shocked?"_

"_Of course I am. Get this collar off me"_ Cameron tells Artemis. _"Sorry Frostbite, but I can't do that"_ said Artemis who gives the icy villain a small smirk. _"Why not"_ as Icicle Jr. starts to glare at Artemis. _"Did we miss anything"_ the hooded individual asks Artemis as the remaining ten hooded ones appear in the room. _"Nope the party just got started"_ Artemis tells the group of hooded ones.

Each hooded individual takes off their hoods and Icicle Jr. is shocked on what he's seeing. _"Tuppence, Cheshire, Batgirl, Zatanna, Bumblebee, Rocket, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Black Canary; what's going on?_ _What do you mean the party just got started"_ as Icicle Jr. is confused by what's he seeing as the individuals reveal themselves. _"We're throwing you a party"_ Artemis tells Cameron as she approach behind him putting her on his shoulder and proceeds to massage them.

"_What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself"_ as Icicle Jr. pushes Artemis away from him. _"You're pushing me away; I thought you like me" _an upset Artemis tells Icicle Jr. _"I do like you but"_ Icicle Jr. says to Artemis then she cuts him off saying _"but what?"_ _"You were never this flirtatious"_ Icicle Junior tells Artemis. _"Well things change"_ said Artemis as she puts her arm Icicle Jr.

"_Yeah so chillax"_ as Wonder Girl approach Icicle Junior and taps his shoulder. _"You don't need to be scared. We're not going to hurt you"_ Black Canary tells the icy villain. _"Come on guys; snap out of it"_ Icicle Juniors tells group. _"They ain't nothing wrong with us darling"_ Tuppence approaches Cameron giving him a smile. _"You know what you're right; there's nothing with you guys because I'm dreaming. Yeah that's right I'm dreaming, so let me just pinch myself and I'll wake up"_ said Icicle Junior as he tries to do just that. After he just pinched himself; _"oh man nothing happened."_

"_You're doing it wrong; here let me help you" _said Cheshire who approaches Cameron, standing behind him and pinches his ass. _"Hey; did you have to pinch my ass"_ as Icicle Junior get in Cheshire's face. _"That is such a turn-on when you get angry with me_" Cheshire tells Cameron in a flirtatious way. _"Jade; you're not doing right. This is how it's done"_ Artemis tells Cheshire as she pinches Cameron's ass but a little harder. _"Artemis; stop it"_ as icy villain yells at his childhood friend. _"Yell at me again Cam"_ as Artemis is nose to nose with Cameron.

"_Okay I'm getting bored. Are we going to do this or what"_ said Bumblebee. _"Do what"_ Icicle Junior asks Bumblebee. _"There is a reason why we are throwing you a party"_ said Miss Martian. _"I'm just going to leave now okay"_ said Icicle Junior as he tries to leave the room but Batgirl blocks his exit. _"You're not going anywhere"_ as Batgirl blocks Cameron's exit. _"You know I'm not afraid to hurt you"_ Cameron tells Barbara. _"Eit pu siht yxes ssa nialliv"_ as Zatanna casts a spell in which Icicle Junior is tied up in a rope.

"_Hey"_ is what Icicle Jr. said as he falls to the floor _"untie me now"_ as he gets angry. _"Sorry darling but I can't; not until we're done with you"_ as Tuppence picks up the tied up Icicle Junior and puts him over her shoulder. Both Zatanna and Rocket opens the door in front of them revealing a queen-size bed with several candles lit. _"What kind of party you guys are throwing me"_ as Icicle Jr. asks the group. _"Let's just say it's a slumber party_" Miss Martian tells Icicle Junior, but then Artemis adds _"yeah but with no sleeping."_

"_What are you going to do to me"_ as Icicle struggles with the rope and being carried on Tuppence's shoulder. _"Oh okay I have to admit; I like you Icy. In fact we all like"_ said Artemis. _"That is why we are going to have sex with you. Extremely rough and hardcore sex"_ as Cheshire puts her hand on Cameron's face. _"I don't want to have sex. Let me go"_ as Icicle Jr. pleads with the group. _"No"_ the group of females says it all at once. Both Artemis and Cheshire enter the room and they stand aside allowing the rest to enter with Icicle Junior on Tuppence's shoulder.

"_Help; somebody, anybody, help me"_ as Icicle Jr. struggles who has now entered the room. Batgirl and Wonder Girl closes the door and all you hear is Icicle Jr. screaming for help.

"_Heeeelllp."_

* * *

Icicle Junior suddenly wakes up. His is sweating and it feels cold. Cold sweat is what he feels. _"Oh man; was I dreaming" _Icicle Junior asks himself. _"Cam" _as Artemis wakes up looking at him. _"Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you" _said Cameron. Artemis looks at the clock and then Cameron _"its three o'clock in the morning and why are you sweating?" "I was you know exercising" _Cameron tells Artemis.

"_No you weren't. You were having another bad dream again weren't you" _Artemis catches Cameron in a lie. _"Yes I was" _Cameron responds as he looks down. _"Cam; I told you not to eat spicy food late at night. You know that gives you nightmares" _said Artemis as she places her hand on Cameron's shoulder. _"I couldn't help it. That pizza with jalapeno slices on top was so good" _said Cameron.

"_And you been having nightmares for a week" _Artemis tells Cameron. _"Look how skinny I am" _as Icicle Junior shows Artemis his body. _"Cam; you know I don't care what you look like. After all you are my husband" _Artemis tells Cameron. The icy villain blushes at what Artemis said _"man those seven days were crazy. Every night I had a nightmare. Well actually it was more like dreams than nightmares, but the last one was a nightmare."_

_"What the hell were you dreaming of anyway" _Artemis asks Cameron. _"It was mostly girls hitting on me, and flirting with me" _Cameron responds. _"That's suppose to be your nightmares" _Artemis raises her eyebrow when Cameron said that. _"Cheshire, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Rocket, Bumblebee, Zatanna, Black Canary, Tuppence Terror, Wonder Girl and you as well were all flirting with me. And the last dream I had they all wanted to have sex with me and you were the ring leader" _Cameron tells Artemis his dreams.

After saying that; Artemis is lost for words as she can't get a word in. _"Don't be mad at me babe; it just dreams. It didn't mean anything" _as Cameron tells a shocked Artemis. _"You had a dream about my sister flirting with you" _Artemis gets upset. _"And she kissed me" _said Cameron. _"I don't want to hear no more" _Artemis tries to maintain her cool. _"I'm sorry I won't say no more. Wow I'm surprised our daughter did hear any of this" _Cameron says to Artemis.

"_Yeah me too; okay we should go back to sleep" _Artemis tells Cameron. _"I hear that" _as Cameron agrees. They both hug each other to sleep and both kiss. While they wrap their arms around each other; they both are wearing wedding bands on their fingers.

* * *

**And that's the end of that story I hope you enjoyed it because now I will starting my other story "The Light's Enforcers".**


End file.
